watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kickin' It Old School
'Kickin' It Old School '''is a Side Operation in ''Watch Dogs 2. Plot Antisocial Wrench tells Marcus that a dead zone in the CTOS has popped up at the Gates Houseboats. Marcus finds and disables the jammer. Marcus notes that Blume is usually very serious about maintaining the integrity of CTOS, and Wrench says that anyone capable of jamming CTOS over such a large area of the grid must be very savvy. Marcus traces a message sent from the jammer to a houseboat. Marcus notices that the boat has security cameras on it. He hacks into the boat's CTOS router and finds a lot of waveform generators and oscilloscopes, which Josh states is an analog firewall. Marcus hacks a cassette answering machine, finding a recorded message from HaDoCk to Jesper Mikkelsen, the owner of the boat, thanking Mikkelsen for helping him, and warning Mikkelsen that one of his colleagues is a mole working for a man called "RedBeard", who works for a "powerful player", and that he should disappear. Dedsec discusses the situation, and Marcus believes that Greystrom has planted a mole inside the NSA to steal data. After searching for Mikkelsen in a list of NSA employees, Josh tracks down one of his colleagues and marks his location for Marcus. VIP Marcus finds and hacks the phone of one of Mikkelsen's colleagues, NSA analyst Sam Bart, who is in the middle of conversation with another colleague, talking about Mikkelsen's paranoia and belief that the was being manipulated by a third party to find a "genius hacker" for bad purposes. Marcus then hacks the phone of the other colleague, NSA field agent Thoma Becket, who is discussing the situation with a third analyst, who seems amused by the situation and insists that Mikkelsen went crazy. Wrench believes that the third man was too amused and dismissive of the situation, so Marcus tracks him and hacks his phone, which reveals that he, NSA field agent Gandy Merle, is the mole. Marcus asks Josh to trace the location of the other caller, believing it to be a Greystrom operation and wanting to erase any data relating to HaDoCk. Josh traces the location and marks it. Legacy Marcus travels to the location of the call and finds the computer containing the NSA files, destroying any data related to HaDoCk. Dedsec also exposes the mole to Mikkelsen's other colleagues. Josh wonders if HaDoCk will ever know what they did, and Marcus doesn't think they'll ever find out. Chapters Antisocial * Objective: Locate a jammer at The Gates Houseboats; Hack the signal jammer; Hack into the boathouse * Brief: In all of San Francisco, there's this one spot that's a total dead zone. No ctOS presence. Now we've got a better idea of where the jamming originated, but not who's doing it or why. V.I.P. * Objective: Track both of Mikkelsen's targets 0/2; * Brief: The Jammer's computer was keeping tabs on two specific people. Are they targets? Allies? While we decrypt some files from the machine, you should find out why these people are important. V.I.P. * Objective: Locate new target at Vista Point; Hack the new target * Brief: The Jammer's computer was keeping tabs on two specific people. Are they targets? Allies? While we decrypt some files from the machine, you should find out why these people are important. Legacy * Objective: Wipe the Mikkelsen's family records * Brief: Mikkelsen may be dead, but his family's still at risk as long as they're in the system. The man left behind a legacy of NSA leaks, so the least DedSec can do is protect his family. Find their records and permanently delete them. Audio files and E-mails There are four audio files and one e-mail to be found during the mission: * The E-mail is shown when the player hacks the jammer at Gates Houseboats. * The audio file Answering Machine Message - Hacker Warning is heard when the player hacks the cassette answering machine at Jesse's boathouse. * Intercepted Audios #1, #2 are heard by hacking the first two NSA agents. * Intercepted Audio #3 is heard when hacking the third NSA agent, the mole. E-mail To: From: AUTO ALERT "System shut down initiated." Answering Machine Message - Hacker Warning Voicemail - "Hey now! This is Jesper. Leave me a message!" HaDoCk - "Mr. Mikkelsen. Perhaps you can guess who this is. You are correct to suspect that one of your colleagues is a mole for the man known as "RedBeard" who works for, let's just say, a 'powerful player'. I appreciate your efforts on my behalf. I advise you to disappear completely. Godspeed." Intercepted Audio #1 Sam - "Man, Jesper's completely gone to ground. What's going on?" Thomas - "He'd been acting strange for a while. He was convinced that we are getting manipulated into tracking down this 'genious hacker' for bad purposes." Sam - "Well, the whole operation's in jeopardy, now. I dunno what to think." Intercepted Audio #2 Thomas - "Jesper got a little paranoid there, but maybe there was something to it?" Gandy - "Ha-ha! The guy disappeared! It doesn't get much nuttier than that." Thomas - "He didn't trust me enough to give me the details, but he thought someone on the team was manipulating all of us." Gandy - "Ha! Oh, that is too much! Whoa! That is out there! Intercepted Audio #3 Gandy - "Reporting in. One of the team suspects the Mikkelsen was on to something. So far, suspicion has yet to fall on me. Please advise." Trivia *The mission shares its name with a Season 2 episode of the hit TV series , which is named "Kickin' It Old School". **As well, its name is the same as the 2007 film , although "School" is spelled differently. This may be a coincidence. Category:Article stubs Category:Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Side Missions in Watch Dogs 2